Currently, a consumer may electronically purchase tickets to attend an event at a venue through the Internet. A web-based system may allow the consumer to choose an event from a variety of events and to choose a date that the consumer would like to attend. In addition, the consumer may be able to view a high-level floor plan of the venue where the venue is divided into sections. The web-based system may indicate the sections in which seats are available and the consumer may be able to purchase tickets for any of the available seats. These web-based systems may be useful for those consumers who previously have attended a venue. However, consumers who have never attended the venue or consumers who have never sat in the particular section are not sure exactly what their seats offer.